Puella Magi Maisie Magica
by Sekaira
Summary: Maisie is the new transfer student to Jack's class. And he's fascinated by her for several reasons. 1) her green hair. 2) her muteness and 3) she's hiding something, and Jack can't wait to find out what it is. OC characters but I may bring in the other characters later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Thanks for coming to read my first fanfic! I'll apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, I've read it through myself but I might have missed something. I really hope you like it.

* * *

At the front of the classroom our teacher was tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. He'd told us at the beginning of the lesson that we were expecting a new student. Naturally that had gathered a reaction; everyone had been asking questions. Was it a boy? Or a girl? What were they like? What lessons would they be taking? Where would they sit? Who would be there partner? The questions went on and on until Mr Hatton had finally snapped and told the class that he knew no more than they did, he had merely been informed _this morning_ that he would be expecting a new addition to the class. The irritation in his voice was obvious as he finished speaking and settled back in his chair waiting for the new student to arrive.

That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Normally a new student would be a couple of minutes late because the headmaster insisted in talking to each and every student on their first day. (Yeah you can imagine the chaos on the first day back) So, of course no one was bothered to begin with, after five minutes had passed the class was starting to get bored and started mucking around much to Mr Hatton's annoyance. He said nothing though, just irritably glanced at the door in the hope that this student would arrive.

After a further five minutes had passed Natalie, the girl who sat in front of me raised her hand.

"Do you think that the new student's lost sir?" she asked. Natalie was the sort of girl who just oozed friendliness, she had a bubbly personality and always tried hard despite being a bit of a klutz, but no one teased or bullied her as you might expect in high school, you'd have to be completely evil to pick on someone as nice as Natalie. Besides she was friends with everyone.

Mr Hatton glanced over at the door again "Perhaps…" he said wearily, "but seeing as we don't know who this person is we can hardly go look for them." Mr Hatton sat up a bit straighter. "We'll wait a little bit longer, and if they don't turn up then we'll have to start our lesson."

So we waited another five minutes.

Mr Hatton stared defeated at the door before turning to us, "Ok, to start today's lesson…" he trailed of though at the sound of knocking at the classroom door. "Come in" Mr Hatton called hopefully.

The whole class was watching the door with anticipation as the handle of the door turned and opened. I'll admit even I leaned over slightly so that I could see better. The door pushed open and the slight figure of a girl walked in and stood at the front of the classroom.

She was about average height I reckoned, maybe a little on the small side, as well as being very thin. She was the sort of person who you'd imagine you could walk pass countless times and never notice because she was so unnoticeable. Except, of course, her hair. It seemed that this girl had tried to make herself noticeable by dying her hair. Green. Who dyes their hair green? Well obviously this girl. She's got long hair too, that falls around her waist in a pile of waves. She's looking around the class nervously her green eyes resting for a fraction of a second on each person as she takes in the class. Overall she's pretty, she's seems pretty nice too so far, albeit nervous but that seems normal. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr Hatton suggests, suddenly becoming aware that the class has been staring at the unusual girl for quite a while.

The girl turns to look at him for a moment before turning to face the class. Then, instead of telling us her name she opens a note book that she had clutched tightly in her arms, (why it wasn't in the bag she had slung over her shoulder I don't know.) and producing a pen out of nowhere she starts to write.

The whole class is staring at her completely dumbstruck, including Mr Hatton. She completely ignored him and started writing while stood at the front of the class. I think that's a new one for all of us. It's seems really rude too in my opinion, I mean she comes in late, with no apology, ignores the teacher when he spoke to her and now is ignoring everybody, how is that not rude?

Then the girl flips over her note book so that the class can see what she's written. She written it fairly large across the A4 page so that everybody can see it.

_My name is Maisie. It's nice to meet you._

The whole class blinks simultaneously. Did she really just introduce herself by writing? Add that to the list of firsts too.

"Why didn't you just say that?" I don't even know I've spoken until the words are out.

A flicker of irritation crosses Maisie's face and she flips the page of her notebook over and starts writing again, long sweeping lines. Having finished she turns the notebook round again so that everyone can see the word she has written down in large letters that cover the page.

_Mute. _

I flinch as I realize my mistake. She can't speak. She wasn't purposely trying to be rude. She just can't communicate. I feel really bad for judging her now.

Mr Hatton looks surprised too, and shifts nervously on his feet. "Well Maisie, why don't you take a seat" he looks around the classroom and spots the empty seat next to me, "why don't you sit next to Jack?" he says pointing at me. "I'm sure he can help you get acquainted with the school, in fact Jack you can become her partner, show her around and all that."

Maisie walks over to me and takes the seat beside me silently. I frown at myself, how can she not be silent? It's not like she has a choice.

I glance over at Mr Hatton who has begun speaking to the class, but for once I'm not paying attention. I glance over at Maisie, who's sat back in her chair, barely listing by the look of it. I make up my mind quickly and sign sorry to her.

I know sign language really well because my little brother Jamie was born deaf so we use sign to communicate instead.

Maisie attention shifts to me, and I can see her watching me, confusion etched on her face. Thinking that she must have missed my apology I repeat it. The confusion doesn't leave her face. Instead it enters mine as well but I mask it pretty well. She doesn't know sign.

I'm kind of surprised sign is a much faster way of communicating than having to write everything down. I'd presumed that she hadn't used it before because she'd doubted anyone in the class would be able to understand sign.

Up at the front Mr Hatton is setting a writing task and I open my book obediently and stare down at the page with no clue what to write. Next to me Mr Hatton is handing a book to Maisie and going over the task (thankfully, because I heard nothing the first time) and making sure she knows what to do because she was studying something different at her last school.

The lesson drags on, but the sun is coming out through the clouds and peeks through the classroom window and the mood in the classroom lightens at the thought of a day where it's _not_ cloudy and overcast ahead. As the sunlight dances through the classroom I spot a flash of light to my right and turn to see what is causing it to see that on the middle finger of Maisie's left hand she is wearing a small silver ring with a small green gem set in it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! Originally you were also going to be getting Maisie's point of view in this chapter but this was longer than I originally thought so that will have to be in the next chapter.

If you read my profile then you will know that I set myself a challenge to do a book recommendation for each chapter I write. So this this chapter (it's fairly obvious) I'm recommending:

Puella Magi Madoka Magica - the manga story.

It's really good because the characters are portrayed really well, and I think that most of you will have probably come from seeing the Anime. (which is also amazing so actually I'll recommend both)

Thanks very much - Sekaira


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The next Chapters here! Thanks to anyone who read the first chapter and special thanks to James Birdsong for giving me my first ever review!

As a note Maisie is 14 and Jack is 15.

Also when you see speech enclosed with three speech marks "' "' that means that the characters are communicating telepathically.

I hope you like the latest chapter!

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

That annoying, selfish… human. He's just human through and through. Although a more 'helpful' human in his opinion anyway. He followed me round the whole day! He did all my communicating for me, as well as the explaining. He even ordered my lunch for me! I am perfectly capable of ordering my own lunch!

I mean I may not be able to speak but I am not completely helpless you know! I have a notebook and a pen for a reason. He was either trying to be helpful – and failing a might add. Or he was being purposely annoying and using me as a way to make himself look good in front of the teachers. _'Oh,_ _look kind Jack is looking after the poor helpless mute girl.'_ I. Am. Not. Helpless.

I'm a Puella Magi for crying out loud. I fight the phantoms that kill people, every single day and I'm good at it too, one of the reasons I came here so that I could have a bigger territory. Mitakihara is a large city with plenty of phantoms for me take down. Far better than the small village I was at before. Besides that village has got a new Puella Magi so it was time I moved on.

I'll admit that I was happy to be coming to Mitakihara too. I doubted that I'd be able to stay because Mitakihara was the territory of Homura-san, Mami-san, Kyouko-san, Yumi-chan and Sayaka-san. between them there was more than enough to cover the large city. However, upon my arrival I couldn't find them anywhere. I knew that sometimes some of them would go off to find other Puella Magi and spread the word about Madoka. After all that was how I had met Homura-chan and Mami-san. Homura-chan's story about Madoka was now being widely accepted although there were many who still doubted her story. Not me though, I knew about Madoka even before Homura-chan had come. I was privileged enough to even meet her and now she communicated to me every so often through my soul gem.

The phantoms though had me very worried. Almost instantly upon my arrival at Mitakihara I was swarmed by phantoms. If some of the Puella Magi had left to talk to others then I had a bad feeling about those who were left behind. So I stayed. I got myself enrolled at school because it would be suspicious if I wasn't and also I figured that it was my best chance to meet any other Puella Magi.

So far though my plan hadn't been going well. I've found no Puella Magi and I've been followed around all day by a jerk who has no respect for my feelings on this matter. At least he isn't in my last class, if I'm lucky I'll be able to get out of the school without him following.

I glance over at the clock. Great, I've still got 15 minutes to wait. I sink further down into my seat. I'm barely listening to a word the teacher says. What's the point? I'm not going to live very long anyway. Besides even if a miraculously make it through high school who's going to hire a mute girl?

After what seems like hours of waiting, the teacher says that we have a couple of minutes to pack up our stuff before the bell goes before leaving the classroom. I stand up relieved, the lessons finally over. Behind me I can hear a group of girl's whispering irritably. I sigh inwardly. This was problem 2 that the jerk had caused.

From what I picked up from eavesdropping on conversations it seems that Jack aka the jerk is popular. Really Popular. He's smart, talented, handsome and mischievous. Their words I would like to point out, defiantly not mine. In fact I can prove them wrong. He is not smart otherwise he would have made sense of all the death glares and leave-me-alone looks I've been shooting at him all day. Talented he is. He's very talented at annoying the heck out of me. Handsome, I don't know? He's got brown hair that looks forever messy along with brown eyes the colour of chocolate. He's fairly tall too. You judge that, I'm honestly not bothered. Mischievous he is, I've seen him pull pranks on the teachers and he gets away with it too, simply because they don't suspect there 'star student.' Ok so I haven't really been able to prove them wrong but who really cares. I would much rather have him nowhere near me rather than suffer the glares of jealousy that every other girl is shooting at me because he's been with me all day.

I almost want to go over to them and tell them that I'm practically a Zombie and the real me is right now inside the ring I'm wearing on my finger. I want to tell them that chances are I'll die before I finish school. I want to tell them that I wouldn't be threat even if I wasn't a Puella Magi. I'm invisible, almost. The green hair a got when I contracted is bit of an eye-catcher.

As soon as the bell rings I'm dashing out of the class and I'm out of the front gate before two minutes have passed. Great, maybe I shouldn't have shown off my enhanced speed, they'll just want me on the sports teams now. At least there's no Jack.

I'm stood at the front gate to the school looking around desperately for Kyubey. He said he was going to meet me here! Why isn't he here? I really need to get away from here as quickly as possible.

I tug irritably at my skirt while a wait. Overall I quite like the school uniform, it has a white shirt with a cream coloured blouse with puffed shoulders and long sleeves with a large red bow on the front and frilled edging. But the skirt while a nice colour is very short. Very, very short. I tug at the hem again as if it would magically make it longer. It barely even reached my mid-thigh. I'd worn tights thank goodness, but it still bothered me. I glance at the other girls as they chat happily. How can they not mind how short these skirts are? Amongst the crowd I spot Jack surrounded by his friends who I met at lunch thanks to the fact Jack literally dragged me over to them so that I had to eat lunch with him. I _so _wanted to squash him but I daren't let anyone see how strong I am. Any second now he's going to look up and spot me. Oh, hurry up Kyubey!

I'm yelling at him telepathically when I hear an annoyed sounding voice echo in my mind.

'"I'm right here"' Kyubey states, jumping on to my shoulder

'"Finally"' I retort '"Did you find any of the Puella Magi?"' I ask glancing behind me then running off at a breakneck pace.

'"No, I couldn't find any Puella Magi"' Kyubey answers.

"'Can't you just ask one of your other selves? Surely they have one with them."' I whine, I really need to talk to another Puella Magi.

If Kyubey could frown I feel sure he would be right now the disapproval is there in his tone of voice. "'You know that I can't communicate with my other selves. They are independent. If one self dies then another self would automatically now that it needed to be there to devour the knowledge left behind."'

"'Right, I get it."' I moan.

"'In that case can we start hunting phantoms? You need more Grief Cubes."' he asks.

I roll my eyes, Kyubey thinks that I should spend the whole time hunting. He was openly against the 'school nonsense' as he called it. I mean sure I still don't enjoy school, and it is as Kyubey put it a waste of my time as I didn't find a Puella Magi, but even so I plan on carrying on going because really, school is the last link to humanity I have left. The last sense of normality in my life.

"'There's one place I want stop by first"' I tell him.

I stop outside a large building. Its right by the outskirts of town so I can see the green fields and forests that seem so bright compared to the darkness of the city.

I push open the door and enter and wait at a counter, it isn't long before someone comes through from a door at the back, called by the bell that jangled as a pushed the door open.

"Hello," he calls "are you here about the archery lessons?"

I shake my head as a reply 'no.' I open my notebook and flick through to the page I wrote on this morning to introduce myself to the class and show it to him. The confusion on his face is evident. I flip over the page and show him the next thing I wrote. _Mute. _The confusion is replaced by understanding and he doesn't seem to be looking down at me either like most people to when they discover that I'm mute.

"If you're not here for lessons, then what is it you want?" he says, a smile on his kind face.

I flip the page over in my notebook and start writing.

_I would like archery sessions please. I'm new here and I used to do archery lessons in my last town, and I want to continue my practice._

"I see, well you're welcome to use the archery range, if you don't want lessons then it will cost less, but you will still need a supervisor to use the range so it will, of course, still cost I'm afraid" he tells me.

I shake my head and carry on writing.

_That's fine. I would like to come after school most days. I also have my own bow and arrows, however they are awkward to carry around, may I keep them here?_

"Of course!" he beams at me, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!"

I nod and smile and wave before leaving the archery range.

"'Why are you still continuing with these lessons?"' Kyubey asks.

"'Because I want to improve. The bow and arrow is the weapon that Madoka used after all, I want to make her proud."' I tell him.

Kyubey rolls his eyes at me. "'You're already good"' he tells me "'but now can we go and fight some of the phantoms, there are so many around here, you would not believe how many times I was attacked this morning"'

"'We?"' I mock, "'since when did you do anything in a battle?"'

"'Fine, can _you_ go fight some phantoms and extract my revenge for me"' he says

A smile crosses my face, "'alright then, let's go!"'

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I yawn as I get home, I spent all my time after school chasing after Maisie, wondering where she had gone. According to some of the other students, she had gone tearing out of the classroom, then stood at the school gates as if waiting for someone, then gone running off despite not having met anyone.

"You're late today." Dad says walking through, holding Jamie in his arms.

"Yeah," I reply "I was looking for someone."

"Chasing after a girl were you?" Dad chuckles.

"Sort of, there was a new girl at school today and she's a mute, I sort of worry about her a bit because of it." I answer

"A mute?" Dad asks

"Yeah, introduced herself by writing in her notepad, she doesn't seem to know sign, like we do" I murmur taking Jamie from Dad, he's nodding off peacefully, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Green hair?" Dad questions

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask shifting my attention from Jamie to Dad.

"She came in here enquiring about archery sessions" Dad replies.

I groan outwardly. All that time I spent looking for her and she was here at my home!

"Why don't you supervise her when she comes tomorrow" Dad suggests.

A smirk crosses my face "why not?" I answer heading through to the kitchen. Why not indeed.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!

This Chapters book recommendation shall be...

The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins

It's an amazing trilogy. I really like the first book in particular. The link to the chapter being archery of course!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait - I've had my January exams, however I doubt that I'll be any less busy. Now the exams are over the teachers are piling on coursework. It would be really nice if I could have a snow day tomorrow, I may even be able to upload another chapter, but my parents seem to doubt that it's been snowing enough. Shame.**

**I've made this chapter extra long to make up for it.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who either reviewed, Favorited or followed - it means a lot to me that you like my story!**

**If you spot any errors please let me know so that I can fix them! I've read it through myself but I might have missed something.**

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

I yawn as I sit up, wishing that I could stay asleep. I was up until about midnight hunting the phantoms. At least Kyubey is pleased. We got a lot of Grief Cubes.

A crack of sunlight peers through the green leaves of the tree. Yep, a tree. I don't have a huge amount of money, and I'm not a fan of stealing. In the past few villages I stayed with the local Puella Magi, in return, I gave them a large amount of Grief Cubes; it's not like I need that many anyway. So, because I haven't found any Puella Magi, right know I'm living in a tree.

It's a tall oak tree in a smallish clearing off in the woods at the edge of Mitakihara. I prefer it here really. I grew up in the country and the darkness of the city and the lack of green really bothers me. All the same though I think rubbing my back, sleeping in a tree isn't exactly comfortable. I resolve to sleep down in the grass below me after the archery session and to hunt at night instead.

I jump down a couple of branches to where I keep my school satchel, rucksack with some more clothes and stuff in, and where I keep my bow and quiver. I open my rucksack and spot Kyubey sleeping soundly on top of my school uniform.

'"Kyubey"' I hiss. "'get up!"'

Kyubey sleepily wakes up and hops out of the rucksack. I grab my uniform and some other stuff before jumping down to the ground, there's a stream off to my right, it's not perfect but It will have to do.

By the time I return to my tree, I'm completely frozen, the water was freezing!

"' You're going to be late"' Kyubey says interestedly. I look down at my watch. Damn he's right. I start climbing the tree hastily. I came here in the dark last night, wanting to find a place fairly close to the archery range. However I'm not entirely sure where the school is from here. I leap up the branches nimbly until I'm stood on one of the highest branches the tree has. I look around thankful that the oak tree is one of the tallest. I'm also thankful that the school is at the top of hill I think upon seeing it.

Now knowing where I'm headed, I jump down a couple of branches until I'm stood on a fairly long branch. Kyubey comes up to me, my school bag in his mouth. I grab it thankfully and sling it over my shoulders before Kyubey jumps on and settles down around my neck. I take a deep breath then run lightly across the branch and taking off, before landing gently on another. I jump from tree to tree, until I am right by the archery range. I look around me quickly before jumping down and running down the street.

Not knowing that someone had been watching me ever since I jumped down from the tree.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I sighed wearily as I came close to school. My mates had come over to me thank goodness because that kept the girls themselves away. But not their stares or their giggles. It can get really, really annoying. I never wanted to be popular, truthfully, I hate being the centre of attention but it can come in useful, sometimes.

I'm still deep in thought when something green runs right past me. Green that can mean only one person.

"Maisie!" I call, hoping she'll come over and join us. She seems different to the other girls, she doesn't stare or giggle. In fact, she doesn't seem to like me much at all. Which is unusual, unusual enough for me to want her to like me. Just without the stares or giggles.

She turns around at the sound of my voice. A glare crosses her face, then she sticks her tongue out before turning round and running off again.

I make a step to follow her but my mates hold me back.

"What's gotten into you?" one of them asks.

"Yeah, I've never seen you chasing round a girl before, finally found one you like?" another agrees.

"But really? The mute girl? You could have any girl you want at this school and of course you pick the weirdest." My third mate says.

I shrug it off, but I'm not paying attention, I'm watching where Maisie is headed wondering if we're in the same class.

Turns out we were, and again much to Maisie's annoyance she's sat next to me. The lesson was going normally with the teacher droning on about Maths. Maisie's slumped in her seat as if she couldn't care less. I work hard but I can't concentrate properly when the teacher comes over and starts yelling at Maisie for not doing any work. Maisie sits there quietly as the teacher yells at her then to everyone's astonishment she stands up abruptly. Before the teacher can react, Maisie's run out of the classroom leaving all her stuff behind.

The teacher stands there shocked, and a little guilty. He goes back to his desk and sits down, shifting uneasily. Then he stands up himself tells us that he is going to visit the headmaster and walks out of the classroom swiftly. Almost instantly, chaos insures now that there is no teacher. Schoolwork is abandoned in favour of gossiping. The topic being Maisie. Everyone seems to think that she is dumb because she can't speak.

I pick up Maisie's book, she was leant over it for quite a while and I thought she was working on the sums but apparently not. The page is blank. Was she just pretending? I flick through the book idly and stop once I reach the back.

She was drawing, characters with unusual outfits and weapons. Magical Girls by the look of it. They don't look like the Magical girls on those animated shows though. She's drawn them in action. There's a blonde haired girl with curly hair firing a gun, followed by a girl with long red hair in a high ponytail holding a tall spear. Who's followed by a girl with short blue hair and a cape holding a sword. Followed by a smaller girl who's got green hair much like her and is holding a staff who seems vaguely familiar. Behind this girl is a girl with long black hair with a red ribbon in her hair and a bow. Stood next to her is a girl who I think must be Maisie herself. Her green hair is in two bunches either side of her head and she's wearing a frilly dress and in her hand she holds a bow. Next to Maisie is another girl who's hair is purple she's holding a sword but has her arm around Maisie protectively. Between them is a small white creature with a large white tail. There are several other characters next to all of these. Most prominently of all though is a character above all of them, who seems shrouded in mist or something, but you can again, make out a bow and some pink hair.

I smile slightly at the picture it seems almost childish. I look round at the other girl's thoughtfully, are they Maisie's friends from her hometown? Maybe she's missing them and whatever games they used to play. They seem to be of all different ages. I turn to look at the next page wondering curiously what their fighting.

The creatures she's drawn here are almost disturbing. There massively tall, in long cloak like things, mostly white but tainted with black. There horrible, and she's drawn a huge amount of them. They outnumber her and her many friends easily.

I sit their quietly in the noisy classroom, ignoring the gossiping of the others, studying Maisie's picture.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Headmaster, I think that the new student Maisie may be academically behind the rest of the students," Mr Hatton said. He felt guilty for yelling at her so harshly now, "She seems a bit simple. Why is she even mute? Was she born with it? Or is something the matter with her family?"

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "I don't know" he replied truthfully. She's used to attend Greenknowe School, so of course her records are lost"

Mr Hatton sucked in a deep breath. "Isn't Greenknowe that village out in the country where everybody died in a single day?"

"Yes," the head teacher replied, "The scientists still don't know what happened, there was nothing wrong with the bodies, no poison, no disease, no harm done to any of them. Maisie would have lost everything that day. From what she told me she gone out for the day and when she came back…"

Mr Hatton nodded lowering his head at the idea.

"I don't know for certain" the headmaster continued "but I would reckon that, that was the reason she's a mute."

"But that happened years ago, why has she only turned up now?" Mr Hatton asked

"She wouldn't tell me, she filled in the school papers herself, and she doesn't seem to have a permanent address yet. She told me nothing of what she's been doing for the past four years. It's not like I can even force her to tell me either." The headmaster replied.

* * *

**Maisie's POV **

This day just keeps on getting worse I think. First a bad night's sleep. Then I was late for school. Then I had to sit next to the jerk during lesson time. Then I got yelled at for not doing the work. And then Kyubey told me he could sense a phantom.

I should have known really, Phantoms feed on despair. They target those who are feeling down and they can also sense magic. Of course, the phantoms would target a high school.

I run as fast as I can down the corridor. No one's going to be dying in school today. Not on my watch.

I turn around the corner hurriedly and out of the door onto the school field. There they are. Kyubey jumps off from my shoulders and I put my left hand out in front of me, my ring gem disappearing and my soul gem hovering their instead. Glowing a brighter and brighter green.

A smile crosses my face. I love the feeling of magic, the way it tingles in my fingertips once I've transformed. It's one of the perks to be Puella Magi.

Once transformed I pull out my bow and start rapidly firing arrows. There are so many here, because phantoms are fairly weak on their own they travel around in packs, which can make them a pain to hunt. You can't hide from them either as they don't have any of the five senses. They can't see, hear, taste, touch or smell. Instead they track despair or in my case magic. It means that it is impossible to hide from them and that nowhere is safe. It can make my battles rather hard.

Abruptly I flip backwards to get out of the way of one of the attacks and fire another arrow. That one's gone at least. However, another comes to take its place. I frown slightly. I need to defeat them all before the bell for break time rings. One, because if the students come outside then there're more likely to be killed and two, because I really can't let them see me like this.

I hiss as another attack grazes my shoulder and while I'm off guard, another attack sends me flying back and hitting a tree. I stand up wearily, wishing I had a partner. Someone from my drawing I did in class of all the puella magi I've met. Along with some I haven't.

I look back to the school. Memories are rushing in front of my eyes, of how much this reminds me of Greenknowe. I don't want that to happen again. I remember when school was still fun and how much I enjoyed going. Of all my friends smiling at me and my sister showing me around. Maybe I wasn't so welcomed here but there is no way that I'm letting that happen again. If I let a few phantoms beat me then disaster will spread. I. Am. Not. Letting .That. Happen.

Filled with renewed strength I charge forward, dodging the attack more easily and picking them off one by one with my arrows.

I stand panting in the middle of the school field a pile of Grief Cubes in my hand. I untransformed wearily and started trudging back to the school. My Soul gem needs cleansing but I don't have the time to do that right now, I need to heal myself too, from a myriad of scratches but I daren't use any magic right now. They'll heal naturally, although quicker than the average human.

Kyubey silently walks besides me, sensing that I'm in no mood to chat as we walk together towards the school.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The bell rung a few minutes ago but Maisie hasn't come back for her stuff. Frowning slightly I pick up her stuff and pile it into her bag haphazardly and pick it up to go searching for her. Once heading out of the classroom though it's easy to spot her, she headed across the field back towards the school but her steps are weary and wobbly. I hurry forward.

As Maisie looks up and spots that, I've got her bag her eyes narrow, as mine widen. She's got a scratch across her cheek that's dripping blood across her face. I start running and reach her quickly.

"What happened?" I ask, before realising what a stupid question that is. She can't speak and she's in no position to be writing, so she can't answer.

Maisie looks up at me and for a mere instant, I feel I'm really seeing her, and how vulnerable she seems. Then the guarded expression is back. Other than it must have taken too much energy for her because in the next instant she toppling over.

I catch her easily, wondering what I should do. I try waking her but she doesn't stir. Sighing I pick her up, looping an arm under her legs and another behind her back. I need to get her to the nurses' office. I glance down at her, and watch as she shifts slightly so that her cheek is rested against my chest as she sleeps soundly. I small smile crosses my face as I start walking towards the nurses office ignoring the stares from the other students.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review - (it makes it more likely that you'll get the next chapter sooner rather than later)**

**So I've started adding a bit of mystery to this story. Any guesses as to who was watching Maisie? **

**And we hear a little about Maisie's past, I'll expand on that in later chapters.**

**Also anyone guess who the purple haired girl in the picture with her arm around Maisie is? You can probably work out the rest of them.**

**Next chapter we finally see Maisie's first archery session and also we might find out what happened to a certain group of Puella Magi.**

**So my book recommendation for this chapter is:**

**Rose by Holly Webb**

**Maybe it is a book for the younger kids but I love the series a lot, the story line and character development I think are really good.**

**Thanks again - Sekaira**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, here is the next chapter which means, yep snow day today! Thank you very much Jack Frost! Another please? **

**Yes, you will notice that Jack is actually called Jack Frost, I'd like to mention that this is not a crossover! I just like the name.**

**Also, I know I promised to show the archery and the other magical girls in this chapter but by the time I'd finished the archery the chapter was already really long. However I have written the next part, and will upload it shortly after this, so that you do get both, just like I said you would.**

**Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, followed or Favorited - it means a lot to me.**

**I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

Ok, so today was definitely one of the worst days in my life. Not the worse though, which just shows how horrible my life must be.

My home is a tree, I was late to school, I got told of for not doing any work, I had to go fight some phantoms during school time. But worse of all I fainted! And the jerk carried me through the halls to the nurse's office. While it was break time! So of course, everyone was watching. I don't think I've ever felt so embarrassed ever.

I pause as I reach the oak tree and start hopping up the branches. That was the one good thing that happened today, I got sent home early because I fainted. They totally bought my story about tripping over and scratching myself on some thorns.

Once up the tree, I dump my school bag, making sure I still have my notebook and a pen, grab a blanket and head back down. I'm exhausted.

I flop down on the grass throwing the blanket over me fall asleep. Happy to have the peace and quiet.

Next to me, my Soul Gem is charging surrounded by Grief Cubes.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I'm wondering home slowly. Thinking. Because there are no thorns on the school playing field. So why did she lie? Was she bullied? I'm sure that must be why. It's the only plausible reason I can come up with.

I sigh, resolving to make her tell me who it was when she comes to the archery session. If she comes. I pause when I reach home, glancing of to the right where the forest lies. In the middle of the forest, there's this small clearing, with a stream and a large oak tree. It's one of the most peaceful places I know. I ought to have time to visit quickly.

Making up my mind, I turn away from the door and head into the forest.

I push my way through the trees and bushes, the forest is so overgrown that other than the clearing there seems to be hardly anywhere to step. I push my way through another bush; fully aware that I must look I sight with bits of leaf and twig in my hair. Well, it's not like anyone's here to see me.

Finally, I'm in the clearing. It's been a little while since I was here but it hasn't changed at all, the stream is still as blue as ever and the grass is still really tall, enough that I can't see my feet. I take a few steps forward when I step on something that isn't grass. I step off and bend down to look at it. It looks like the corner of a blanket.

I look up slightly, surprised as to who I see sleeping. Maisie.

"Hey, Maisie!" I say, shaking her slightly. Sleepily Maisie wakes up, sitting up wearily an irritated expression on her face. Which only becomes more irritated when she sees me.

"What are you doing here?" I lecture, "You ought to be at home resting."

Maisie frowns then picks up her notebook.

_I WAS sleeping. _

_And I'm here because it's peaceful here._ She writes.

She hasn't been here very long so why does she know about this place? It can take a lot of searching to find.

A thought must have crossed her mind because she starts frantically scribbling again.

_How come you're here anyway? Are you ditching school?_

"Hey, I'm not ditching" I protest. "School ended ages ago!"

Maisie's eyes widen and she yanks at her school sleeve so that she can see her watch. Hurriedly she jumps up, upon seeing the time grabbing her notebook, pen, blanket and something else of the ground. Then she turns towards me.

_Go_. She writes, _I want to be left alone. _

I pause, wondering if I should ask her who bullied her, but as soon as I think that something occurs to me.

The scar on her face is gone.

There is no way that it could have healed that quickly. She's glaring at me again so I turn around and start walking away. Damn I just have to ask her if she's being bullied, I turn around to confront her.

Only to find she's already gone.

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

Uh, that jerk is so annoying! Although I guess, he came in useful this time. I might have missed my archery lesson!

I peer down through the leaves, he's still there. As soon as he turned around I'd jumped upwards not trusting him to leave, and sure enough, I was right.

He stands there confused for a moment. Puzzling over where I could have gone so quickly. Then slowly he turns around and walks off, back through the bushes so that he can get more leaves and twigs stuck in his hair. It's made his hair stick up in odd tufts that look kinda cute. Oh my God! I did not just describe Jack as cute! I mean ok he's fairly good looking with the brown and eyes… Switching topic! I think firmly. I am a Puella Magi, I am not even human, I remind myself. I can't crush on anybody, not that I am I think hastily. I am defiantly not crushing on Jack. He's a jerk.

Just Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

I push all thoughts of Jack to the back of my mind and climb up a few branches to grab my bow and quiver. I loop them over my shoulder and open the rucksack to find a sleeping Kyubey.

"'You coming?"' I ask.

As an answer, Kyubey picks himself up and leaps onto my shoulder. I smile, glad for the company and start jumping from tree to tree with ease.

I emerge from the same tree I jumped down from this morning and head quickly into the archery range.

Inside, the person who runs the archery range – Mr Frost, beckons me forward. I smile and head towards the counter. He's really nice. Sat on the counter is a little toddler with a mop of brown hair and large brown eyes, which stare at my hair.

I flip open my notebook once I've approached them. _Sorry I'm late_ I write quickly.

"No problem" Mr Frost says. "Probably a good thing, the person who's going to be instructing you only got back himself a few minutes ago."

I nod, and besides me the little toddler – who actually seems a bit bigger than a toddler maybe about five or six? – makes a grab for my hair and yanks. Hard. I stagger sideways at the pull. In front of me, Mr Frost is looking stern he makes a couple of hand gestures to the kid. The kid lets go and turns towards me making a few hand gestures himself. I blink in my confusion.

"He's saying sorry" Mr Frost explained, "Jamie was born deaf you see, so he can't hear anything we say. It makes speaking difficult for him too because he can't hear what he's saying. That's why he prefers sign. I thought that as a mute yourself you might know some but apparently not eh?"

I shake my head as a reply. I never bothered to learn sign language. I've been a mute for four years but I never needed to learn it. The only people I ever really conversed with were all able to use telepathy. The few others I talked to I had my notebook.

I stoke Jamie's hair idly while my mind is buried in the past. Eagerly Jamie spreads his arms open. A demand to be picked up. I obey, licking the feeling of holding someone close. I sad smile crosses my face when I realise that it's been four years since I've been this close to someone.

No, correction. Earlier today, when Jack carried me to the nurse would have been the closest I've been to someone. But that was without my consent so I don't think it counts.

Mr Frost motions for me to follow him through to the barn where the archery session will be. I follow him, still holding Jamie who's resting his head against my shoulder with his arms wrapped round his neck.

Then I see one of the last people I expected. Jack is here. Stood in the archery barn with a bow in his hands and a quiver hung over his back.

"Maisie," Mr Frost says, "this is my son Jack, I believe you already met at school?" I nod completely speechless. "He'll teach you your archery, he's fairly good himself." Mr Frost laughs. "Well he ought to be! I've been training him since he was able to hold the bow! Do you mind if I have a look at your bow and arrows first though?"

I nod, and make a move to let go of Jamie so I can take my bow and quiver off. I should have known really that this was Jack's family; they all have the same hair and eyes. If I'd paid more attention at school too then I would have heard that Jack's surname was Frost.

I sigh inwardly, there's nothing I can do about this now. I want these archery sessions more than I want Jack to leave me alone. I struggle trying to put down Jamie though. He's got he's arms wrapped tightly around my neck and he doesn't want to let go. I almost want to break down and cry. He actually wants to stay with me! Normally no one really likes me because of how weird I am and how I tend to stick to myself. Jack comes over and takes Jamie from me, undoing the hands around my neck. Kyubey looks much happier I think wryly, he jumped down once we reached the archery range to go exploring but I don't think he was happy that while I was holding Jamie he could no longer sit on my shoulders. Lazy thing I think fondly. Kyubey stuck with me through everything.

I watch as Jamie turns towards me in Jacks arms and smiles brightly. I resolve to bring him a treat after school tomorrow. I lift my bow and quiver over my head and pass them to Mr Frost who takes the worn wood in his hands eagerly. He really loves archery I realise. The way his face has lit up now I reckon that this must be his favourite despite how they also to sword training here, as well as gun shooting and several other things to attract a wide range of people.

Mr Frost was pouring over my bow so eagerly that even Jack leant over to have a look at the roughly carven piece of wood.

"hand-crafted" Mr Frost muttered. "Is it?" he asks noticing me watching.

I nod.

"Who by?"

I point to myself. It had taken several tries to get one that didn't snap and I'd had to try several different types of wood. I was happy with this one though, it had lasted me faithfully for 3 and a half years.

"Did you do the carvings in it too?" Mr Frost asked, totally ignoring the look of shock on Jack's face. Does he really think that I can't carve a bow?

I nod again though to answer Mr Frost's question. Over the years, I added more and more carvings of all the Puella Magi I met and all the things we did. That bow is very important to me. Of course, it's not the one I use when I transform but it's just as important to me.

"What about the arrows? Did you make those too?"

I nod, yet again. The arrows were harder to make because I didn't have anything to model them off. When I'm a magic girl, I fire something that looks more like green light than an arrow. However, constant practice of making arrows (because you need to carve _lots,_ over the years.) has left me fairly certain that these ones are fine.

"There're very good," Mr Frost says passing them back to me. "Can I see you shoot?"

I nod, (again) and walk over to the far side of the barn where the targets are the longest distance away. These ones look like they could be a challenge. However, before I can fire, Jack's literally dragging me over to the easy targets at the opposite side of the barn.

"You don't want to start there," he says, "even I can't do those ones properly yet and I've been training for years."

He then sits me down and does a long talk about how to fire accurately. I want to yawn, or just shoot him. It's ever so boring. Like being back at school.

Jack finally stops talking and proceeds to show me instead. He takes an arrow out of his quiver, threads it onto his bow, and draws back the string. He pauses for a moment, taking his aim, before letting go of the string and letting the arrow fly. It hits the centre of the target and Jack looks towards me triumphant as if I ought to be impressed. I glare at him instead and stand in front of the same target Jack shot at determined to do better.

I take out one of my arrows and hook it onto the string. Then pulling the string back, so that it's taunt I take my aim and fire all in a matter of seconds. The arrow whizzes through the air heading straight for where I aimed it. A sharp crack fills the air as Jack arrows snaps in half as mine breaks through it to stick firmly in the centre of the target. I turn towards Jack who's staring at me in surprise with his mouth hanging open.

I point at the targets on the other side and this time he understands.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Wow, she's really good at archery. Like really, really good. We practiced for about an hour on the harder targets each of us trying to best the other. It's nice to finally have some competition. Some of my friends are fairly good at archery, but even so, none of them have trained as long as me.

Dad suggested that she compete in the archery contest next week. Maisie didn't look to sure about it but my dad convinced her. He seems rather fond of her. Jamie's taken a shining to her too. As soon as we finished firing, he came over to her instead of me, which is a major difference and held out his arms to be picked up. Maisie smiled then, a real smile. I don't think I've ever seen her smile properly before. It makes her look really nice. Her eyes light up making them a really vivid green instead of the dull moss colour they were before.

Right now she's with Dad though, who's finding her a place in the cramped storage cupboard for her bow and quiver. Jamie's sat on my lap digging into a slice of chocolate cake. Then again, I'm doing the same, it's shop bought but it still tastes quite nice. Not quite as nice as what Mum's cooking was though. I wish she were still with us. Jamie can't even remember her. Although I suppose that he was only three when she died.

Maisie walks back through with Dad, who's chatting happily not minding the fact that all Maisie can do is nod back. Maisie doesn't seem to mind either she's smiling as she nods and happily paying attention to what he says. In my lap, Jamie starts wriggling.

"Stay still" I hiss, he's waving his fork in the air happily and I duck, worried that he's going to end up throwing chocolate cake at me.

Then Jamie's gone from my lap and I look up expecting to see that Dad has come to my rescue. But it's not Dad it's Maisie. She's holing Jamie with one hand and taken his fork with the other. Then she puts the piece of cake into Jamie's mouth, who it's eat happily and thanks her by placing a chocolaty kiss on her cheek. Maisie's smile becomes wider and she hugs Jamie back, seeming not to mind the chocolate smudge left on her cheek. I pass her a box of tissues and she takes one and begins to carefully wipe Jamie's face before rubbing the chocolate of her cheek.

Jamie smiles broadly and points back at the cake on the table.

"Jamie's right," Dad says a smile on his face. "Why don't you join us for some cake?" he asks.

Maisie looks taken aback by the question, as if she didn't ever expect to have someone ask her if she wants some cake. I watch as her eyes fall on the cake and she looks at it with an expression of hunger. I pick up the knife, cut a big piece of cake and push it in front of her.

"Here" I say, "I always get hungry after archery too." Dad passes Maisie a fork and she sits down next to me, settling Jamie on her lap. Tentatively she takes a small forkful and puts it in her mouth. A wide smile crosses her face and she takes another forkful.

Soon enough the four of us our sat around the table chatting happily. Well it's really Dad and I doing the talking but we make sure to include Maisie in the conversation. Outside the sun is setting and when Maisie notices this, she's started. She grabs her notebook and hastily starts writing that she needs to go now, thanks for the cake and that she'd be back tomorrow. Then with a final wave, she's headed out of the door.

I pause for a moment watching her leave. Then I look towards Dad who just smiles at me. I smile back and head out of the door after Maisie.

"Maisie" I call. She hasn't made it far thankfully. I catch up to her and stop for breathe. While I'm panting, Maisie has taken out her notebook again.

_Did I forget something? _It reads. I shake my head.

"Nah, just thought I'd walk you home seeing as it's getting late." I say.

Maisie shakes her head and starts writing again. I peer over her shoulder, brushing her hair out of the way, so that I can see what she's written.

_I'm not headed home. I'm visiting friends._

"Ok," I reply, "I'll walk you to your friends."

Maisie looks like she wants to protest but stops and relents, allowing me to walk by her side as we head towards town.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please, please, please rate and review. Tell me what you like about it or if there's anything you hate. I really want to know!**

**So yes, we still don't know who those mystery people are, try guessing!**

**My book Recommendation this time will be:**

**The Dictionary! - yes weird but I ended up, continuously looking up words in the dictionary, not finding them and deciding just use a different word instead. I really ought to read the dictionary myself.**

**Thanks again - Sekaira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again, the promised second part! Uploaded just seconds after the first! Well maybe a few minutes.**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed, followed or Favorited because you deserve all the thanks I can give.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! - They keep on getting continuously longer for some reason... **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Where are we headed anyway?" I ask, glancing over at Maisie. My questions seems to knock her out of a thought and she quickly flips over a page in her notebook and starts writing again.

_Downtown _

We end up walking past the school then heading down from there, after that we have to weave our way through several streets until we reach a set of apartments.

I look up at the building in awe. Maisie's friends must be really rich to afford a place like this, the apartments here are large and in the downtown area where the prices for such apartments soar.

"Are you friends really rich then" I question.

A small smile crosses Maisie's face. _You could say so. I think really that it was Mami-san and Homura-san who were rich but the others lived with them too. _She writes.

"How many friends are you meeting?" I ask

_Five. But I'm not sure that they'll all be in, they sometimes liked to travel. That's how I met them. _Her pen hovered over the notepaper as if she'd like to add more but wasn't sure about it.

I insist on walking her to the door, despite her protests, assuring her I'll leave once she's with them. We head along to their apartment but a shock reaches us as we approach.

Outside of her friend's apartment door are a group of police officers. Maisie's eyes widen and she starts running forward towards them. I follow, wondering what could be wrong. Judging from the look on Maisie's face it's almost like she half expected something like this to happen, did she know that something was wrong?

The police officers look startled by our sudden appearance. Maisie has scribbled something down in her notebook and shown it to the officers.

_What has happened to my friends?_

"She's mute," I explain seeing the police officers expressions.

This seems to work because the police officers calm down and start explaining. "They've all gone missing." One of them said "all four of them" Four? I think but a single look from Maisie is enough to stop me from interrupting.

"We've been talking to their Neighbour who described them as an odd bunch, but very kind. They were well known for their odd hair colours much like this girl" he says pointing to Maisie, "There neighbour said that sometimes a couple of them went away sometimes, but they always left at least two here, because the youngest still attends school." He said. "It was the school who alerted us, when they realised that the girl hadn't turned up and there had been no message left saying she was ill, they tried ringing home but there was no answer. It's so odd though for the four of them to go missing all at once. Do you know anything seeing as their friends of yours?" he asks

Maisie shakes her head and starts writing. _I had no idea they were missing I moved here just a few_ _days ago in the hopes of seeing them again._

"What about you?" the officer asks looking towards me.

"I don't know them." I reply truthfully. "They're Maisie's friends; I just walked her over here."

"I see" the officer muses. Then he catches sight of our uniforms. "Hey that's the school the youngest girl went to!" He rummages around in his pocket and brings out a crumpled sheet of paper with four pictures on it. "Do you recognise this one here?" he asks pointing to the bottom right-hand corner.

I pick up the sheet of paper so that I can see it more clearly, then I blink in surprise. "Yeah I recognise her. She used to be in a few of my classes, but I never knew her to well. When she didn't turn up for the last few weeks at school I didn't think much of it."

"Do you remember when she was last at school?" the officer asks eagerly "Was she acting different?"

I puzzle trying to remember, it was a couple of weeks ago when I last saw her, sat quietly at the back of the classroom. Nothing different there. "I can't remember her acting any differently to normal. She was always very quiet and kept herself to herself." I answer

"I see" the officer is trying to hide his disappointment but it's obvious.

"Sorry" I apologise for not being able to remember much.

"It's not your fault" the officer says wearily, "this is just a slow moving case, we don't know what to think, it's like they just vanished! They didn't even take anything with them." He says sorrowfully. "It means now that there's a likelihood that when they turn up they'll be…"

"Shhh" I hiss, jerking mu thumb in Maisie's direction. I really don't think she'd be happy to hear that her friends are most likely dead.

Maisie turns towards us with what she written in her notebook. It doesn't look like she heard what the officer said.

_Can I please go into the apartment? I really want something to remind me of them for now. They were very dear friends to me. I promise that when they come back I'll give I back to them._

The officer reads her note and looks thoughtful "Ok, I let you, but only because the forensics have already been and everything's already been photographed. I wouldn't normally let you but I'm sure your friends would want you to have something.

Maisie smiles gratefully and disappears into the apartment, I make to follow her but she shakes he head the meaning clear. _Stay here._

When she comes out she's holding a book, that I think looks a lot like a photo album.

The officer smiles genteelly at her, "good choice, now if either of you remembers anything about them, that you think would help with the investigation please come and tell us at the police station. Ok?"

We both nod and start to slowly walk away.

We end up in a small park, not far from the apartments and Maisie sits down on a bench. I sit down next to her and the two of just sit in the silence for a while.

The soft scratching of Maisie's pen against paper breaks the silence.

_Thank you very much for bringing me here. However, can I please be left alone for a bit, I need to sort out the thoughts in my head. I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you. _She shows me.

I pause, not wanting to leave her alone considering how late it is, but knowing that in her situation I would probably want to be alone for a bit too.

Seeing my expression Maisie hurriedly adds more, _I'll go home soon and won't stay out late, ok?_

I nod; understanding then I dig my hand in my pocket and pull out a slightly crumpled but clean tissue. "If I were you I'd probably want this" I say with smile passing it to her. She nods thankfully and watches as I walk off, giving one last wave before disappearing around a corner.

Once I get home it's almost completely dark, I can't help but glance off to the forest once again today. Seeing as I had to leave earlier I think I'll head back now for a bit.

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

I feel a bit guilty for sending Jack away like that, after all he's been nothing but nice to me this afternoon since the archery session. It was a big comparison to what he'd been like at school this morning. Had that really only been this morning? It seemed like an eternity ago. I'd meant it though, when I said that I'd make it up to him. I could do something I was sure.

But I couldn't let Jack see this; I think gripping the book, she's taken away from the apartment tightly. The police wouldn't have found this. This had been well hidden. This was a sort of diary written by the girls about life as a Puella Magi. They had told her and all the other Puella Magi they had met of it so that if they ever came to visit they could read it and write their advice in it, to help other magical girls.

I open the book by pressing my soul gem against it lightly. I hear the slight click of the lock on the side of the book and know that it's open now.

Inside of the front cover is a picture of the five of them together, and they all look so happy. Mami-san is at one end and next to her is Kyuoko-san. Next to Kyuoko-san is Yumi-chan. She's grown up so much, I forget that she's the same age as me because the only picture I have of her was taken five years ago. Next to Yumi-chan is Sayaka-san who is one of the main reasons that this book is hidden so well. And also, why that officer only talked about four girls. I made a mistake by telling jack about the five of them. Because Sayaka-san is dead. Officially anyway. Her body was found by the police close to ten years ago so it would be weird for them to see a picture of a ten years older Sayaka-san. Because of course, she died ten years ago when her Soul Gem turned black. Then later when Yumi-chan was met by Kyuoko-san who treated her like the family she never had she made a wish that Kyuoko-san would be happy and stay with her. Much to everyone's astonishment, this wish brought Sayaka-san back. This had led to a lot of teasing much to Kyoko-san's embarrassment. While she said that, it was probably because she had last felt really truly happy when Sayaka-san re-kindled her idealism. Homura-san, who was sat next to Sayaka-san, had a different explanation. She explained how Sayaka-san was the first person Kyouko-san had trusted for years in many of the alternate timelines. Her first friend, which is why Kyouko-san had sacrificed herself to killing Oktavia – Sayaka-san's witch form. She reckoned that Sayaka-san's death was leading Kyuoko-san to an early death. Certainty Kyouko-sab's soul gem darkened quicker than the rest. So for the stay with me part of Yumi-chan's wish had brought Sayaka back. I personally thought that it could have been both.

I sit there for a while longer flipping idly through the pages and stopping on one on which shows a picture of me sat on a purple-haired girl's lap when I was only nine. I say on this page for a long time before above me I notice the street lamps turning on.

I think of my promise to Jack and stand up ready to go home. I'll dump my schoolbag there and then go out hunting for the night. That way I won't have broken my promise to Jack.

It takes a while before I am on the street next to Jack's home but I don't really mind. It's given me time to think. I knew that there was a chance that some of them could be gone. It was something that I learnt from being a Puella Magi. I just never thought that all them…

I grip the book tighter holding it against my soul gem, that's the closest it will get to me really.

Kyubey has been sat on my shoulders in complete silence for a while now. I think he knew that I didn't really want to talk. However, as we near the end of the street, Kyubey stands up.

"'Phantoms"' he says "'in the forest."'

A frown crosses my face. Why would the phantoms be in the forest? They can sense despair but there's no one in the forest. They can track magic, but the only magic I'd done there was cleansing my Soul gem and that had been hours ago, the magic would have dispersed by now. I didn't even cleanse it for that long because Jack interrupted.

Oh God, Jack. He knows about the clearing!

I take off at a run.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I shift backwards slightly. Completely scared out of my life I don't mind telling you.

I'd come along to the clearing not feeling great because I felt that I'd been a useless friend to Maisie. But then again I'm useless all round really and I use my popularity at school as a mask for how I really feel.

So I'd sat down in the clearing, when I noticed a shadow behind me. I'd turned around to see what caused it, but when I saw it, I almost thought I was dreaming.

It was one of the monsters Maisie had drawn in her book. Only it looked far, far taller in real life.

I was certain I was dreaming until it lashed out and I was being thrown against a tree. That hurt way too much to be a dream.

I've been here ever since trying to silently edge away from these creatures, in the hope of running away but their fast. Like really, really, really fast. I had no hope.

I heard a rustle from above me and I look upwards expecting to see another of the monsters attacking from above. Instead, Maisie jumps down nimbly from a tree branch, and lands in front of me. She gives me a sidelong glance then a small white creature lands on me. At first, I think it's a monster and try to push it off when I realize that this is another of the things Maisie drew in her book. It had been on the page with all the good guys so surely that meant that this was a goodie too? I'm making this all sound like some action hero movie. But it's not. It's real and it occurs to me that if this creature and the monsters exist then those girls in the picture…

I look up at Maisie. There's suddenly a flash of green light and I'm forced to shut my eyes. When I open them again, Maisie's well different. Instead of her school uniform, she's wearing a green dress with a skirt that sticks out and ends just above her knees lying on several layers of white petticoat I think it's called. She's wearing long boots that end just below the knee that's held up by dark green ribbons. Each boot has a high heel that I reckon must make it hard to fight but Maisie seems unbothered by it. The top of her dress is strapless and decorated with more dark green bows. She also has a bow tied round her neck and he hair has been tied up into two side bunches with more ribbon that trails around her waist. She also has more ribbons tied around the top of her arm and around her wrists. In her hand, she's holding a bow. But this bow looks different to her other bow. It's far bigger for one, almost as tall as Maisie herself and instead of an almost invisible string, this string is glowing green. I can't spot a quiver or any arrow though.

"You're a magical girl," I blurt out.

"'Puella Magi'" a voice says "'but it means the same thing so I suppose you're right."'

I turn around to look for the source of the voice and my eyes fall on the creature in front of me.

"You can talk," I say.

"'It's telepathy"' the creature says "'fairly simply. Shame you humans can't all do it. The world would be so much quieter"'

"'Shut up"' Maisie says. Her voice has a sharp edge to it but you can tell that it's a sweet voice. Wait! Maisie spoke!

I'm about to say something about Maisie speaking when a Phantom makes a lunge at me. In the next instant Maisie's arms are around me and she's jumped. We land safety on a tree branch above the monsters.

Maisie gives a sigh of relief. "'Stay here"' she says. I grab her arm

"Wait! You can talk?"

"'Telepathy"' both Maisie and the creature say together. I notice that neither of them have opened their mouths.

"'You can hear it because Kyubey's letting you"' Maisie says pointing at the creature.

"'Now I need to go fight the phantoms, so will you let go of my arm? What's more don't ever tell anyone I'm a Puella Magi."'

I shake my head "Way to dangerous" I say.

Maisie scoffs, "'I've fought far worse, than this little group, I've been a Puella Magi for four years and I haven't lost yet"'

All of a sudden, Maisie's snatched her arm away and fired an arrow behind me into the face of a phantom.

"'Change of plan"' she says briskly "'I'll take you higher up first"' her arms go back around me and she's jumping up from branch to branch until we've stopped on a fairly large branch with a couple of bag's on.

"'See you"' Maisie says with a wave. Jumping back down the tree. I peer over the edge of the branch but I can't see anything through the tangle of branches and leaves.

"Will she be ok?" I ask the white creature – no, Kyubey.

"'Of course"' Kyubey replies "'as she said she's fought far worse. Like those ones on at the school this morning"'

So that's what happened this morning. She wasn't being bullied she was fighting phantoms. Of course.

"'You're very lucky that Maisie came along when she did though"' Kyubey says "'another five minutes and you'd have been dead for sure"'

I gulp, realizing for the first time just how close I was to dying earlier.

I think that I can appreciate life more now.

I glance over at the bags by the trunk of the tree. "Whose are they?"

"'Maisie's of course"' Kyubey replies.

"'but why is she keeping them here and not where she's staying?"

Kyubey's silence is enough of an answer for me.

I sit there silently with Kyubey beside me after that. Waiting for Maisie to come back up. Soon enough she does. She's covered in scratches and has blood dripping down her dress. I couldn't see it before put she has a green gem in her neck. At first it looks like it's a pendant hanging from the ribbon round her neck but when she lifts her head up you can tell that it isn't connected.

"'You fought at close range again didn't you"' Kyubey says "' you know how dangerous that is for you"'

"'I needed to keep them close to the ground"' Maisie replies with a shrug. Then she catches my expression, which is guilty because she needed to keep them close to the ground to keep them away from me. "'Don't worry"' she says quickly "'look."'

I sit up so that I can look at her. Small circles of magic are surrounding her cuts and mending the torn skin before patching up her outfit. "'I've got enough Grief Cubes to use a little healing magic"' she says with a broad grin.

She saw my confusion and seemed to consider how to explain it. "'Look through here'" she says after digging around in her school bag and bringing out the book she took from her friend's apartment. I suddenly realise what her friends are. They match the drawing she did too, only that they look much younger. She shakes her body slightly and there's a small green flash before she's wearing her uniform again.

I take the book into my hands "What is this about?" I ask.

"'The truth about Puella Magi"' Maisie says. "'It will be quicker than me explaining it to you. Although it's not all very nice. Puella Magi… well we don't generally have a good life. But you want to know anyway don't you"' she says looking at me. It seems weird that her mouth doesn't move when she talks but it's obvious that it's her voice in my mind. It just kind of fits her. "'Please be careful with it"' She asks "'It's really important to me. If you have any questions afterwards you can ask me, ok? And remember don't ever tell anyone that I'm a Puella Magi or I'll come and kill you."'

"You wouldn't," I say

"'I can."' She replies. And it's so sincere that I believe her, she could kill me. But I don't believe she will.

Maisie sighs, "'I'll walk you home, in case there are any more Phantoms lurking about."'

I nod, just what I'd hoped for. I walk over to the trunk and pick up Maisie's bags.

"'What are you doing with my stuff!"' Maisie yells.

"Taking it with me," I reply nonchalantly.

"'But I need it!"' Maisie whines. "'Please, give my stuff back"'

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'

"'Then what am I supposed to do?"' Maisie says, completely exasperated.

"Come too." I say calmly, watching as Maisie nearly topples off the branch.

"'What!?"' she says weakly, climbing back onto the branch.

"Come along too, you're living in this tree right?" Maisie doesn't say anything. Which is the confirmation I was looking for. "Then come and stay with us." I continue.

"'I can't just come and live with you,"' Maisie says, shock written all over her face.

"Sure you can." I reply

"'But what would you'll dad say?"'

"I'll come up with something"

Maisie stays silent for a while, considering.

"'I'll come so long as you let me earn my keep"' she says. "'I can clean or cook or whatever. I used to give the other Puella Magi Grief Cubes-"'

Over in the corner Kyubey snorted, "'Ones you could have used yourself"' he inputs

"'I had plenty"' Maisie replies, "But, anyway, you don't want Grief Cubes so It'll have to be something else."'

"'I'm sure we could settle on something"' I say, "But can we go now? I'm tired"

"'Fine"' Maisie mumbled.

Once we reached home, I apologise to Dad for being so late, but once he sees Maisie I think that he knows something's up. He takes us through to the lounge where I slouch on the sofa. Maisie sits up straight, looking really nervous. I launch into a story telling Dad how Maisie had come here to visit her friends and how she had going to be staying with them, but that she discovered that they were missing. So I invited her to stay with us, saying that she shouldn't be alone like she is at the moment. I may have elaborated slightly which leads to Maisie telepathically yelling at me throughout the whole of my story telling. It was annoying, because she knew I couldn't yell back. Not without my father thinking, I'd gone crazy.

My Dad accepted the whole story though, and said that Maisie was more than welcome to stay, and that she could sleep in the guest bedroom.

At this point Maisie got her notebook out and thanked him saying that she'd been happy to do any chores to help out.

At this point Dad had laughed and asked if she could cook.

To which Maisie nodded.

That would be brilliant, Dad had said, explaining how we haven't had a proper meal since Mum died because no one else could cook.

Which is not true. I can make very good beans on toast.

* * *

**A/N Please rate and Review - tell we what you love hate or any suggestions of your own!**

**Well i hope you like this chapter, I'm glad I finally got to this one. Jack finally knows that Maisie is a Puella Magi. Now I can start revealing all the other secrets.**

**Also I'm curious - has anybody worked out what Maisie's wish was? Please tell me if you have a guess!**

**And keep on guessing who the mystery people who were mentioned a couple of chapters ago were. I really want to now if anybody got them right so please PM or leave a review.**

**My book Recommendation this time is: **

**The forsaken by Lisa M Stasse. It's a fairly recent book that I got for christmas and it was so good that I finished it by the afternoon too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really, really, really sorry about how long it took to update! I'll use the excuse about school because school has been insane lately. All these after-school revision sessions mean that I don't get back until late and by the time I've gotten through the piles of homework all I want to do is sleep. **

**Also this chapter has been really hard to write. You would not believe the amount of times I've had to rewrite this.**

**However on a good note I have been working on the plot line of this story as I had no real idea where this was going before. Now I know where it's going and it's promising to be a long story to with a couple more main characters and also a proper background story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed! **

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

I've seen and done a lot of weird, odd and just plain bizarre things in my life, but just how quickly I settled in with the Frost's was one of the weirdest.

I moved in on the Wednesday evening, thanks to Jack spinning a story to his dad about my friends. He elaborated on it far too much though; he ended up frustrated from my constant telepathic yelling about how he should stop embroidering these lies. The more detail put into a lie the easier it is to unravel. Best to keep any lies vague.

The guest bedroom was really nice; it was fairly small but still a reasonable size and had a pale cream carpet and a light green wash on the walls. The furnishings where simple but nice, a wardrobe, bed and bedside table with a shelf running around the top of the room. I couldn't help but look longingly at the bed at that time; it had been so long since I actually slept in a _bed_. Normally I was sleeping in trees or groves in the forests, occasionally I stayed with Puella Magi but most of the time I was sleeping on the floor, or sofa, or sharing a bed with her. Puella Magi as rich as Mami-san where quite rare.

On the Thursday morning, I got up early and made breakfast for the Frost's. It was a simple meal, just scrambled eggs on toast but they seemed really happy with it, I'm glad they were, I meant it when I said I wanted to help in exchange. After breakfast, I got dressed and ready then Jack and I took Jamie to his school before heading off to our own. School passed normally and then I did some more archery with Jack, ate a snack with all of them and went out hunting for a few hours. When I returned I cooked dinner for them with some ingredients I'd bought while I was out. After dinner, Jamie was put to bed and Mr Frost was running some of the evening sessions. Jack took this opportunity to pester me with questions. After this, we headed up to bed ourselves and after waiting for Mr Frost to go to bed too, I snuck out of the window and went hunting again. I got back about midnight and fell asleep almost immediately.

Friday was an almost perfect repeat.

And so today is Saturday. As there was no school I woke up later than I have been, glad for the chance to catch up on sleep. Jack suggested watching some films, sensing how tired I was. We ended up watching Rise of the Guardians, curled up on the sofa with Jamie sat in-between us. Jamie might not have been able to hear what they were saying and he was too young to be able to read subtitles but he loved the movie all the same. Jamie ended up dozing off when the credits came on though and I honestly thought that I might do the same as I picked Jamie up and lay him down comfortably at the side of the sofa. Unfortunately, Jack wouldn't let me sleep. The questions came once again.

"What does it mean about your body being a shell?" Jack asks. I glance at him and notice that he's got the Puella Magi book in his hands. I'm not surprised, he's barely let it out of his sight, he even took it to school with him. It's been useful in explaining how the whole Puella Magi thing works, but it doesn't seem to have been enough because each day he's been pestering me with questions.

I'm not entirely sure that this is one I want to explain though.

Besides me, Jack shifts closer so that he's sitting right beside me, right beside me. I can feel his arm against my own. Maybe if he finds out I'm a zombie he'll start staying further away again. It's worth a try.

"'I'll show you then"' I tell him, standing up. Kyubey leaps from the sofa onto my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Jack asks, standing up with the book in his hands.

"'The archery barn"' I say "'we need a place bigger than this room"' I say gesturing round the smallish room. I turn around and walk through the door; I don't need to turn around to know that Jack's following me.

* * *

**Jack POV**

Why does she need to go to the archery barn? I can't help but wonder as I follow, listening out for the thud of her feet on the floor to guide me so that I can shut my eyes and think. I know my home well enough that I won't bump into anything.

Soon enough we're there. The archery barn is the biggest room we have here. Easily the size of a football pitch.

Maisie goes and stands by the door pushing it to then she takes a nearby chair and places it under the door handle so that it can't be turned. She tries turning the handle as far down as the chair allows and tugs at the door. It stays shut.

Satisfied with her work she turns around and walks over to where I am stood, slightly off to the side. She gives me a smile, but it seems so fake now that I've seen one of her real ones.

I'm so lost in thought that I'm hardly paying attention as she summons her soul gem and bends down to pass it to Kyubey muttering a few things to him.

"'Catch me when I fall will you?"' I break out of my trance and look over to her at her words.

"Huh?" Great. That's the most intelligent thing I can think off to say at this moment.

Maisie shakes her head slightly to my answer as if she's resigned herself to falling over for whatever reason. I don't see why, I've never seen her so much as stumble unless she's weak from battle. Yeah I know how she goes out in the middle of the night to hunt. She goes out in the afternoon too. I hadn't realised to begin with just how hard a Puella Magi's life might be to begin with. She has to go hunting for hours every day just to keep the city as safe as she can. It scares me to be honest. I end up waiting up for her each night looking out of the window at the dark street looking for the now familiar trace of green. I've seen her come home looking fine, looking tired, looking bruised and completely covered in blood. But it's all gone by the time morning comes round. I don't know how much magic she's expending on healing but judging by Kyubey's tutting it's a lot more than she normally does.

Kyubey starts wandering off with Maisie's soul gem and I watch him intently not wanting to miss a thing. He's about 100 metres away when out of the corner of my eye I see Maisie stiffen.

I glance quickly over at Maisie whose eyes widen momentarily before blanking over and her whole body slumps forward.

Instinctively I reach out to catch her as she topples over. I lay her down on the floor gently and turn her over so that she's facing me. Her eyes are closed and she's completely still. I don't even think she's breathing. Quickly I fumble for her wrist and check for her pulse. There's nothing at all. Is she dead? But how? Why?

"'Why fuss over there"' I look up as Kyubey speaks. He's still stood calmly at the other end of the barn watching me panic. "'Come over and join Maisie and I"' he says.

"What on earth do you mean? Maisie's here! Help her!" I say.

"'That's not Maisie."'

"'The being known as Maisie is here. Within her Soul gem. It is appropriately named because it is the container for Maisie's soul."' Kyubey said standing up but still with his tail protectively around Maisie's soul gem. No around Maisie, you could say.

Kyubey levitated Maisie's soul gem again and came over to us – no me. Once he was within reach, I picked up Maisie's soul gem and quickly placed it in Maisie's palm. In a few seconds, her fingers twitched and her eyelids fluttered before opening as Maisie drew in a deep breath.

"'That's what it means."' She murmurs propping herself up on her elbows so that she can get up.

Before she can do so though my arms have found their way around her and have pulled her towards me into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead."

Maisie stays still for a while, making no attempts to push away until she's thought up and answer.

"'Close enough. I'm as good as dead without my soul gem close to me. With no soul in the body, nothing functions. The heart doesn't beat, the lungs don't breathe, the brain doesn't think. Eventually the body would rot away as if I were dead."' Maisie replies. Once she's said that her whole body relaxes as if she's glad to have told me.

I tighten my hold on her and don't let go. We stay like that for a while, completely still. Stiffened by the horrible reality of truth.

* * *

**A/N Ok here's the chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it but it is a necessarily chapter even if it doesn't seem so at the moment. *hint hint***

**Please Review (even if I don't deserve it because of how long it took to update) but I really want to know what you think.**

**Anyone guess what's going to be happening in the next few chapters? I'll give you a hint - one of the new main characters is one we've already met. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Next chapter's finally here. The easter holidays are coming up so I will try to upload more often then. But in the meantime the uploads will often be quite random because of piles of exam revision and homework. **

**On a different note this is probably my favourite chapter so far! I've got no idea why because nothing really important happens other than meeting several new(ish) characters. You've met them before but I either didn't put names to them or it was ages ago. **

**Hope you like this chapter too! And thanks to anyone who favourited, followed or reviewed!**

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

As the cracks of sunlight peep through the curtains on the Sunday morning I wake up wearily. I get dressed and pad down the stairs as quietly as I can trying to stifle a yawn. I was up a lot later than normal fighting phantoms. I don't think I made it back until about four.

As I make breakfast I find myself continually glancing towards the door that leads through to the archery barn. A red blush covers my cheeks and I turn away quickly each time. Trying not to reply Jack hugging me yesterday. Telling him I'm a Zombie was supposed to push him away not bring him closer! Admittedly though it was nice to be held though, as if I was the one needed protecting.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs jolts me out of my reverie and I turn to look at who's come downstairs. It's Jack and he's holding Jamie in his arms. Upon seeing me Jamie squeals and wriggles in Jacks arms and tries to reach out to me instead. Jack obediently passes him to me which is when I notice that Jack hasn't gotten changed out of his sleepwear yet. Which only consists of a pair of pyjama bottoms. I flush and look away quickly pretending to check the bacon in the oven even though I already know that they need another five minutes before they'll be done.

Another set of footsteps coming down the stairs means that Mr Frost has come down the stairs. He gives us a rushed apology and says that he has to go to some sort of town meeting before disappearing round the door. A couple of moments later he's poked his head around the door and asked me to save him some breakfast. I nod and he disappears again.

Jack sighs. "Another town meeting huh. There's been ever such a lot in the past couple of weeks."

I nod, although not really concentrating as I pull the tray of bacon out with one hand holding Jamie with the other.

"Isn't that hard? To hold Jamie with just one hand. He's quite big now that he's six." Jack asks.

"'Enhanced strength"' I think.

Jack nods in understanding and bends to get some plates for breakfast out of the cupboard.

Soon enough the three of us are digging into bacon sandwiches, a comfortable silence covering the table like a cloth.

After breakfast I grab my purse and head out after saying goodbye to Jack and Jamie to go and buy some food for the next few days.

Outside the sun is shining brightly and the trees offer a welcoming shade. Kyubey jumps off my shoulders to walk along the fencing. Then he stops.

"'This way is shorter"' he says.

I jump on top of the fence to see where Kyubey is saying. It's a back alley, dark and horrible the sort of place any normal person would avoid.

I jump down and set off through the alley with Kyubey right behind me.

Missing the group of teenagers who had just turned round the corner to the street.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I'm checking through the equipment for the archery sessions when I hear someone come through the door. I pick up Jamie who was sat on the floor playing with his Nintendo and hurry through, expecting it to be dad.

Instead Luke, Seth, Tom and Matt, my mates, come through the door and behind them comes Natalie.

"Hey Jack" Seth greets cheerfully.

"We were hoping for another archery session before the contest next week." Luke says shoving Seth out of the way good humouredly.

"Sure" I say "all of you?" I ask glancing over to Natalie. She's never come for archery lessons before.

"Not me" Natalie says quickly. "I was just hanging out in the park not doing much so when Matt said that the guys were coming over here I tagged along for something to do."

I nod in understanding and lead the way through to the storage room to get the bows.

"Hey who's bow is that one?" Tom says after picking up his bow.

"The one with the carvings?" Matt adds heading over to it. "It's really cool"

" Oh, that's Maisie's" I say stretching to reach my own bow.

"Maisie. As in the green weirdo?" Seth says.

I glare at him.

Seth recoils, "sorry mate, I mean Maisie from school."

"Yes it's Maisie's" I reply.

"She does archery?" Luke asks

"Yes" I reply curtly, hoping for a change of topic. I haven't exactly mentioned to them that Maisie's living here for the moment.

"Is she participating in the contest next week?" Tom asks

"Yep" I say.

Seth grimaces "We're going to need to practice then. No way I am Getting beat by a girl."

"Good luck with that" I laugh "You're going have to practice non-stop all week just to get a chance."

"She's that good?" Matt interrupts.

"As good as me" I say with a smile on my face "possibly even better."

"Woah" they all say "You're kidding… right?"

"nope" I say unable to keep myself from laughing at their expressions. "Come on then, might as well practice anyway.

I lead the way out of the storage room and through the to the barn. Natalie is the last to leave, holding Jamie in her arms and she turns around just before exiting to take one last glance at Maisie's bow.

It's fun just to hang out with my mates. I haven't done that in ages because of the exams we had at school. I walk around watching them and correcting them when they go wrong. They can hit the centre of the target on the easy one's but they can't even hit the target at all on the hardest.

Over in the corner Natalie is sat quite happily playing with Jamie and occasionaly looking up to watch one of us make a shot.

The time flies past and when the door leading into the house opens I don't hear the bell. I only notice that Maisie's back when I hear her voice in my mind.

"'Jack where are you? Can you help me unload the shopping? Are you through here?"' and with that the door to the archery barn opens and Maisie walks through.

My mates look up from there archey and look surprised at seeing Maisie with two shopping bags in each hand enter. Maisie looks equally surprised. Kyubey comes up from behind her and I stiffen, wondering if anyone can see him, but as normal he walks right past them and they don't notice. He goes over to Jamie and Natalie and sits back to watch what's going to happen.

"Er, Maisie right? How come you're here?" Matt says, glancing over towards me.

Maisie turns to look at me and at the same time so does everybody else.

"Well Maisie's staying here for a while because of a problem where she was supposed to be staying. I say uneasily wondering how they are going to react.

There's complete silence for a while until, as usual, Seth breaks it. "Cool, can you practice archery with us? Jack says that you're really good but I bet I can beat you!"

A slight frown crosses Maisie's face but she nods and puts down the shopping bags and heads into the storage room.

In a few moments she's back and she stands patiently at the door to the storage room watching for Seth to make his shot. Seth stands at the mid-level targets and takes a shot. It's one of his best and the arrow hits the second circle of the target.

"Well, Maisie try and beat that!" Seth jeers, but it's all in good humour, that's just the sort of person Seth is.

Maisie plucks an arrow out from her quiver and places it against the bow, hooking the notch at the back of the arrow into the bow's string. She lifts the bow and points it straight at Seth before glancing over at me.

"'Don't let them move or this could be dangerous"'

I look over at Seth who fidgeting uneasily. "Stay still" I tell him. Seth sucks in a deep breath and stands as still as a statue.

Maisie, still in her position at the front of the storage cupboard, moves the bow ever so slightly off to the left. Then drawing back the string she fires the arrow, it whizzes past Seth so close that it could have nipped his ear and hits the centre of the target Seth just fired at.

All the boys are gaping at her as she puts her bow down and goes back to pick the shopping up. Before she can get to them though the boys have surrounded her.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"That was amazing!"

"Do it again"

"I could hear it as it whizzed past my ear!"

I small smile crosses my face at the taken aback expression on Maisie's face.

Soon enough the six of us are all doing archery together, unlike at school where Maisie is mostly ignored, the boys are jostling to get her attention each of them begging her to help them with their archery.

Somehow this is even better than before.

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

I can't believe how fun that was! I don't think that I've had this much fun in well… ever! Just hanging out with… friends. I've had no real friends in years. Now that we finished the archery though I really need to sort out the shopping.

I pick up the four heavy bags with ease and head of to take them through to the kitchen when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around sharply, surprising Natalie who had been following me.

"I, er, thought you might want some help" she stutters out nervously. I'm not surprised really about the nervousness, I may be a girl and a mute but my emotionless expression that I normal wear gives me that unapproachable aura.

To try and ease her I smile brightly and hold out a hand with a shopping bag. One good thing about being mute – you never have to worry about pleases and thank yous.

Natalie smiles back and puts both hands around the bag and I let go. Natalie stumbles under the weight. I wince, I hadn't wanted to take many bags so I'd stuffed four bags to the point there were really heavy. I pick up the bag Natalie dropped and motion to her to follow me.

Soon enough both Natalie and I are unloading the shopping. There's an eerie silence and I can't exactly break it.

"Do you like Jack?"

The question knocks me out of my thoughts and I hastily turn to face Natalie. She's watching me thoughtfully her ginger hair doesn't seem to suit her shy personality but know I can see that behind her brown eyes that she's a determined character.

But liking Jack…

I've tried to ignore what happened yesterday but any time I think about it a tomato red flush covers my face. The way my heart was pounding so loudly. I hope he didn't notice.

But I'm a Puella Magi. I shouldn't fall in love. Especially as I probably won't live much longer. I almost got myself killed last night, there are simply too many phantoms around. How I wish I had a partner around to help.

I realise Natalie is still waiting for an answer and I shake my head firmly. I mustn't start crushing on Jack.

Natalie glances over at me and raises one eyebrow sceptically at my red face.

"I don't believe you," she stated matter of factly. "But I suppose I can't blame you. After all I fell for him too didn't I?"

I turn to stare at her. I might not have listened to huge amounts of girly gossip over the past few years but I'm pretty certain that you're not supposed to blurt out your feelings to virtual strangers.

"You think that it's weird that I'm saying this don't you?" Natalie said turning towards me with a smile on her face. "Listen, Jack's been the most popular boy at school for years. But until you showed up he never showed any interest in girls. Some of us had begun wondering if was gay. Nearly every girl in our year has asked him out and he's rejected all of them. Then you turn up. Suddenly, Jack's following you around like a puppy dog. I don't hate you ok. But you're a rival."

Natalie grinned "and I'll fight you fair and square for him!" she finished.

* * *

**Kyubey's POV**

I watch interestedly as Natalie chats away to Maisie who is listening to her numbly.

They're talking about love.

The idiot.

She knows that she shouldn't fall in love. I've warned her of the consequences.

There was that girl who saved her crushes life with a wish but when she told him what she was Puella Magi he freaked out and left her. She died shortly after.

There was that other girl too, she died protecting her love from a phantom attack.

There was Sayaka Miki too. She died from the despair at what her wish drove her too.

Never has there been a good outcome of a Puella Magi falling in love.

Natalie though…

She has potential.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please rate and Review.**

**What do you think of the new characters? And I've pretty much given away who the new Puella Magi is going to be haven't I? But how she becomes one is a dfferent matter... What do you think?**

**This chapter really came out of nowhere though. You weren't supposed to meet these characters until Maisie went to school. But Natalie insisted on having her entrance earlier. Oh well... I like this chapter so it's fine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm like really sorry for not updating in ages! I said I'd update over Easter and that was absolutely ages ago! I'm really sorry. I'm in the middle of exam season at the moment but I managed to scrape the time together to finish this chapter and while I doubt I'll be able to update over the next few weeks (especially over hell week) I promise that after my exams I should have enough free time to update this story at least weekly.**

**Umm, well this chapter didn't actually head were I wanted it to...but it's fine, just another character will be incorporated into the story line But this is a character we should all recognize...**

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

Sunday passed peacefully and with Monday came a very different prospect. School. I wasn't doing very well at school. For several reasons. One, I didn't bother to pay attention or participate in any lessons as I saw no point. Two, I was constantly falling asleep during classes due to staying up late hunting all night. Three, because despite having been at school for several days I had made absolutely zero friends. Sure there was Jack and his mates, but being friendly outside of school is very different to being inside a school where a reputation is important. For the most popular guys in school to hang out with the school weirdo? Simply not done. It didn't really bother me that I knew that they would ignore me. After all that is how school works. The puella magi from the last town I had been in had actually had a really close friend that she had grown up with when she was younger, but due to different hobbies the two had grown apart during middle school and by the time it came to upper school they would barely acknowledge each other. Of course when they met up outside of school due to family events as the two families were close the two of them got along great. It is the way things work. There is no problem with that. You hear all sorts of fantastic stories and movies were the 'status quo' gets broken and the school heart throb goes out with the school geek and everybody suddenly starts getting along. It's a very nice fantasy. But that is all it is. This is reality. And in reality everything is going to be kept the same. It's not like they'll be openly horrible. They just won't acknowledge me. Of course in extreme situations sometimes things will shift. But many will succumb to peer pressure. Very few won't. After all that is what every student wants right? To fit in. Of course if your me, then fitting in is practically impossible and actually while a bit lonely I think that this is better. Once there is nothing left to be hurt, you can't be hurt right?

I pull on my uniform sadly, I'm fed up of being lonely. But loneliness is better than getting hurt. I know that much. I shake my head from side to side quickly, wanting to shake out all gloomy thoughts. All I succeed in though is messing up my hair. Yeesh, that's going to take ages to brush out I think looking at the mess of tangled green hair in the mirror. I sigh and reach for my tights resolving to resolve the bad hair issue after getting dressed. That's when I notice the rip.

"'Kyubey! Where you sleeping on my uniform! You've ripped my tights"' I yell telepathically.

Kyubey wanders through the open window and gazes over at me. "'Possibly. Were they on the chair?"'

"'Yes!"' I whine.

"'Then yes most likely I caused it"' Kyubey replies nonchantly.

"'Then apologize for it, or better fix it!"' I yell.

"'What's so bad about it?"' Kyubey asks, "'there just tights."'

"'But the school skirt is so short!"'

"'And… the issue is?"'

"'It's short!"'

We reach stalemate and Kyubey rolls his eyes and disappears out of the window.

"'Kyubey! Get back here!"' I yell running over to the window but he's already gone. "'mou, Kyubey you meanie"' I think hoping he can hear me. Sighing I pick up the skirt and blouse and tug my uniform as I stand in front of the mirror. It doesn't look so bad when I'm standing. So long as I don't bend over then I ought to be fine. I'll have to try and buy some thread and a needle somewhere after school.

There's a knock at the door that makes me turn around.

"Maisie, are you ready? Dad had to go to another meeting so he asked me to take Jamie to school so I need to leave early." Jack says.

I hurry over to the door and tug it open. "'I'll come too"' I say.

No way I am going to miss out on spending some time with Jamie. I love the little kid he's like a little brother to me. I always wanted a younger sibling.

Jack looks taken aback at my suddenness and a hastily tug my skirt wishing, yet again that it was longer.

"Sure lets go." He says, "I made some toast. Do you want to eat while we're walking?"

I nod happily and follow him out of the house, picking Jamie up on the way.

"'So another meeting, huh"' I say as we walk.

Jack nods "another" he says with a soft snort. "Dad's hardly been home the past month in the morning when these meetings run."

"'How come? You make it sound like they're not this common." I ask.

"They weren't" Jack replies, "once." He gives a deep sigh, "They used to be only one meeting a month but their have been so many issues lately, it all really started getting busy after that mass suicide."

"'Mass suicide?"' I gulp. I couldn't ever imagine committing suicide but I'd met people who had.

"Yeah, no one was even sure why, some of them had been struggling or had lead a hard life but most of them were just ordinary people. After that there was a lot of talk that some of the family members had then committed suicide. Add that to the sharp increase in traffic accidents and your missing friends and that's a hell of a lot of problems that have been getting worse for the town council.

I pull to a sharp stop. Unexplained suicide. Traffic accidents. One month. The missing puella magi. Everything adds up.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"'Shit"'

"Maisie!" I gasp. Because Maisie never swears, or at least I've never heard her swear.

"' It's because my friends are missing"' she says looking up at me earnestly with her serious looking green eyes.

"huh?" Brilliant that's all I can think of to say.

"'Phantoms cause the unexplained suicides. Phantoms cause increased traffic accidents. Phantoms are responsible for all those unexplainable deaths. And because my friends aren't here to defeat them…"' Maisie trailed off, but I understood.

"'Mass Suicide"' she mumbled.

"'When and where did that happen?" Maisie says urgently.

"Um, South district, in an old warehouse" I say wondering where this is going.

"'I'm visiting there after dropping Jamie off"' Maisie says setting off at a run, with a tight grip on Jamie.

"Hey wait" I call running to catch up to her, "What about school?"

"School isn't that big of an issue for me." Maisie states, refusing to slow down.

We reach Jamie's school quickly and give him a rushed goodbye. He gives us an odd look but follows his teacher indoors readily enough.

"'Goodbye then"' Maisie calls, sprinting off down the street.

"I'm coming to!" I call back, following her. Maisie pulls to a screeching halt.

"'Are you crazy? With all the negative feelings associated with that place it will be thriving with Phantoms!"' Maisie yells.

I wince, her voice in my head causes an ache when she yells.

Maisie's eyes widen, "'I'm sorry, but go to school ok?"' A small smile appears on her face, "'The teachers will be disappointed if their 'star' student doesn't turn up right?"'

I frown, "Now I'm defiantly coming!"

"'I take it back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't come! I might not be able to protect you!"' She blurts out in a rush.

"Protect… me?"

Maisie flushes, "'Like I protect everybody. It's my duty to make sure all humans are safe"'

"Stop saying you're not human" I yell. More and more often she keeps on reminding me about what exactly she is. But even so how can she not see herself as human! She has feelings, emotions, a personality. She's caring, kind and has a sweet smile. How on earth is she not human!

"It's my turn to protect you!"

"'You've done that already. You gave me a home Jack! Do you have any idea how much that means to me?"' Maisie replies

"It shouldn't be something that I need to give you! Why are you even a Puella Magi! What did you wish for! Why isn't your record in that book!" I yell back.

Maisie quietness, her eyes which have softened and become a vibrant green over the past few days harden, the guarded expression lurks there again, casting dark shadows so that her now moss green eyes stare at me. I crossed the line. Whatever she wished for, it's something I don't think she's ever told anybody. Her most important secret.

"'I'm leaving"' Maisie says stiffly turning around so that her back is facing me.

"Wait! Do you even know where you're headed?" I shout after her as she heads round the corner of the street.

Maisie stops. An expression of annoyance crosses her face and she turns back towards me.

"'Where is the warehouse?"' Maisie asks, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I'll show you the way" I say.

"'You are not coming! How many times do have to tell you!"'

"How are you going to get there then?"

Maisie grits her teeth, her hands clenched into tight fists. She draws in a deep breath, and slowly exhales, ungritting her teeth as her fists loosen. "'Fine. You can come."'

I smile and run to catch up to her, "It's this way" I tell I her and she follows without hesitation as I head round the corner. The opposite one Maisie had been about to go round.

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

"Why do you need to go there anyway?" Jack asks as we race through street after street.

"'I believe that with an incident that big, I may find out what happened to my friends."' I reply stiffly. I'm still annoyed he's coming.

"'Have you forgiven me yet Maisie?"' a voice echoes in my head.

Kyubey.

"'Nope,"' I say "'But you might as well come along, this is important"'

In response Kyubey jumps down neatly from the building above us and lands with a soft thump on my head before wrapping himself round my shoulders.

Jack leads us through a set of back alleys so that we don't get caught skiving off school and soon enough the two of us are walking down a deserted street until we reach the warehouse. As soon as we come in within sight distance of the warehouse my ring starts glowing, reacting to the phantoms.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When Maisie's ring starts to glow she stops running, giving me a chance to catch my breath. Maisie's a really fast runner, I thought she was going to leave me behind at points.

Maisie twists her hand round so that it's palm upright and has her soul gem balanced neatly on top. Instantly a now familiar green light envelops her and she's wearing her puella magi dress.

Maisie glances over at the warehouse and then at the alley way of to the right that's piled high with rubbish. She walks over and picks up an old steel pipe that's incredibly long and was probably used as a gutter or something. With carefree ease Maisie snaps the pipe and hands a smaller, weapon-sized piece to me. Her gem at her neck starts to glow as she taps the pipe now in my hands. The pipe glows briefly and when the light fades I'm no longer holding a pipe. A spear. She just gave me a spear.

Maisie looks over the weapon and gives a nod. "'use that if you need to. But as soon as you get attacked call for me."' She looks up suddenly, staring straight into my eyes with a determined gaze that still hides any true emotions from me "'You're my top priority here so we will be leaving if you get hurt."'

I gulp. She sounds pretty certain that we're going to be attacked.

Turning around briskly Maisie starts walking towards the warehouse with me following behind.

* * *

**Maisie's POV**

The warehouse is grim to say the least. Broken windows and a dull, rusty exterior with peeling grey paint are is the best way to describe this building. The only splash of colour is the large pile of bouquets haphazardly placed at the warehouses entrance, as if whenever someone came to place them they ran away immediately after.

There not that colourful anyway I can't help but think as I approach the pile. Nearly all of the flowers are wilting and pale as if their colour had been bleached away, the phantoms bleakness has probably sapped away at the only beautiful thing here. There is one bouquet though that stands out. A bouquet that still has bright flowers with fresh dew on the delicate petals of the white lilies and purple lavender.

A bouquet that couldn't have been here long.

"'Jack,"' I say, "'there's someone here"'

There's no reply.

"'Jack!"' I turn around in a hurry, expecting a phantom to have caught him but find him stood right behind me. Looking up.

I turn my gaze to follow Jack's and my mind starts turning overtime.

Stood at the edge of the tall warehouse's roof is a woman leaning over the edge and griping on to the rail behind her. A woman with dark green hair that blows in the breeze.

"No way"

It was Jack who said that. I realize that this must be the closest he's been to seeing someone die. Well closest it's going to remain. No one's going to be dying here today on my watch.

The woman slowly lets her grip on the railing loosen and she starts tumbling straight to her death. Leaping into the air I catch the woman and land back on the ground with a soft thump.

Jack lets out a deep breath and stumbles over to me, his legs wobbling like jelly.

I give him a relieved glance and turn my attention to the woman in front of me. She seems fine, just unconscious and quickly I push her sleeve over and flip her arm over. No cuts. I check the other arm. None there either. That's good, it means that it was most likely a spur of the moment thing encouraged by the phantoms lurking around this warehouse. These are the people we Puella Magi try to save. The people who really want to commit suicide, those who weren't influenced by phantoms, well lets just say you can end up saving a person like that several times and they'll never be thankful. I've met one of those before. How horrible life must be to do that. And I think my life is bad.

It's only when I actually turn to look at the woman's face properly that I recoil in shock.

"'Hitomi-san?"'

* * *

**So Hitomi-san showed up! And I'll be completely honest - I had absolutely no intention of having her turn up in the story at all before this chapter. I swear these characters have a mind of their own. You were supposed to go to school Maisie! You were supposed to go to school and meet a very important character. But now that will have to be saved and is probably a couple of chapter away.**

**Please Rate and Review it means a lot to me!**


End file.
